


《出轨以后》 6

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 7





	《出轨以后》 6

李东海盯着自己敞开的行李箱，眼神发直没有焦点，脑袋里一片空白。

他不知道自己要收拾什么，也从没想过自己要从这个家中带走什么，他的所有衣物都是与李赫宰共同购买甚至互穿的，每一件衣服都沾染上了李赫宰的气息，他要怎么带走？想到这，他感觉自己又要落下泪来。

他不想带走任何跟李赫宰有关的东西，这会让他忍不住想哭，忍不住心痛，忍不住看到以后想起李赫宰。

想起他上一秒才对自己许下承诺，然后转身轻巧离开。

最后，李东海关上衣柜，他只拿了几件贴身衣物和生活用品。然后他坐在床沿，脸上挂着干涸的泪痕，白天那种头重脚轻的感觉再次袭来，喉咙里又痒又痛，他忍不住咳嗽起来，这一咳就停不下来，安静的家中一直回响着他抑制不住的激烈咳嗽声。然后他笑了，他仰起脸环视了一圈他生活了好几年的、属于他和李赫宰的家，他身下的床单被罩是自己按照李赫宰的偏好买的，那人说喜欢简单摩登的家居风格，墙上的油画是他自己的作品，李赫宰很喜欢，特意买了画框裱起来挂在卧室里，但他因为工作已经许久没有拿起过画笔了。

家中的每一方空间每一个角落都有他与李赫宰留下的痕迹，李东海左胸传来抽丝般的疼痛，像是有一双手正在将他心里割舍不下的点滴一寸寸往外剥离着，他难受的弯下腰，轻轻地捂住了自己的左心房，他不确定自己有没有哭，可为什么总有透明液体“滴滴答答”的落在地板上呢？

李东海一动不动地坐在床边不知道在想些什么，时间过了很久，久到窗外只剩下时不时飞驰而过的汽车轰鸣声，他才缓慢地从床上站起来，轻轻磕上了自己的行李箱。

滑轮在地板上拖行的声音才让他有了实感，手指上传来与行李箱把手碰撞的细微脆响，李东海抬手一看，无名指上的戒指在月光下折射着点点亮光。

哦，这是他与李赫宰的对戒，大学毕业的时候李赫宰用自己赚来的第一桶金给他俩买了情侣戒指。

戴了太久，久到李东海早已忽略了它的存在。

他想了想，终是咬牙使劲将无名指上的戒指狠心拔了下来。

镶嵌在他手指上的小铁环在脱离指节的一瞬间仿佛失去了光辉，李东海将它轻轻放在了客厅的茶几上，连同包里李赫宰两天前送给他的腕表一起。

他看着茶几上一大一小的物件，心里念道：

再见了。

然后他拉过行李打开了家门，在寂寥的夜色下孑然一身离开了属于他和李赫宰的家。

李赫宰一路上心神不宁，不是因为男孩的威胁而是因为临走前李东海那轻飘飘的话语。

他现在整个脑子都是爱人赤裸身体面无表情的样子。

明明那人只是淡漠地站在那里，自己为何会从他的眼睛里读出了一丝悲哀和绝望呢？

为什么李东海会这样？他不应该流露出这种神情啊？是因为自己的外出？他已经解释了原因并做出保证，李东海为什么会如此敏感？

不等他细想，车已经行驶到男孩家楼下。

李赫宰打开车门的身形顿了一下，他忽然意识到自己并不清楚男孩家住哪户。

他掏出手机给男孩拨电话，却是一遍遍的无人接听，李赫宰的脸色越来越阴沉，心中有了不好的预感。

当第十通电话依旧无人接听时，李赫宰低咒一声果断报了警。

他靠在病房外的走廊上，白晃晃的廊灯照得他两眼发痛。灯光下隐隐约约鼓起的腮帮子和口袋里握紧的拳头都在昭示着眼前的这位男人正在隐忍着巨大的怒火。

他从口袋里摸出了一支烟叼在嘴里，没带火机无法点燃，李赫宰打算下楼买只打火机，又突然想到如果抽了衣服上会有味道，他的爱人不喜欢自己身上带有烟酒味，这么一想，他收回步子继续靠墙而立。

想抽烟是因为他很生气，他是真的动怒了。

一个小时前，警察在物业和保安的带领下找到了男孩的家，敲门以后却无人回应，最后一行人破门而入，看到的是倒在血泊中的男孩。

李赫宰立刻联系了救护车，陷入昏迷的男孩在警察的护送下被送到了医院。

前往医院的路上，医生给男孩处理了伤口。医生告诉李赫宰，男孩并无大碍，手腕上的伤口很浅，也并不是失血过多陷入昏迷，应该是同时服用了安眠药。李赫宰听完脸色铁青，心中腾起熊熊怒火，他强忍怒意听完了伤情后，一言不发的站在病房外等待男孩清醒过来。

期间，他给跟他关系较熟的部门经理打了通电话，交代了男孩的情况后让他现在来趟医院。

挂下电话李赫宰看了一眼时间，已经十二点半了，他对李东海承诺过自己会早点回去，但一连串事情处理到现在已经过去两个多小时了。现在男孩已经送来医院，虽然还没醒过来但医生说问题不大，李赫宰被折腾了一晚上的心终于回到原位，眼下只想赶紧回家。

就在他焦虑得快要等不了时，病房里的医生走出来对他说，男孩醒了。

李赫宰心中早有计划推门就要进去，医生挡住他出声提醒：

“你是病人的家属吗？”

李赫宰黑着脸沉声回答：

“不是，我是他上司。”

医生上下打量他一番后，点点头道：

“病人情绪可能会比较激动，近期不要刺激他为好。”

“你也多劝劝他吧，年轻人多大点事想不开呢。”

李赫宰道谢后不禁冷笑：是啊，他倒要看看那人究竟有多想死。

病房里只有男孩一人，此时他虚弱的躺在病床上，手腕上缠着厚厚的纱布，脸色惨白声音有气无力。

“赫宰……你，你来了……”看到李赫宰站在床尾，男孩的嘴角扯起一抹虚弱又满足的微笑。

李赫宰手插裤兜脸色平静，听到男孩的话抬脚来到了男孩身侧。病床上的男孩心下一喜，努力让自己的样子看上去更凄楚可怜。

就在他以为李赫宰是上前来关心他时，李赫宰冰冷又疑惑的声音缓缓响起。

“我是不是忘了提醒你，该用什么方式称呼我？”

男孩微微一怔，随后咬紧嘴唇水汽瞬间浸湿睫毛。

“赫宰……我……”

“叫我李总。”他出言打断他：“我不想任何人对我们的关系产生误会。”

“误会？”男孩的声音忽然提高，却用哀切的眼神看着李赫宰。

“什么误会？我喜欢你，我爱你啊。”

“你对我也是有好感的不是吗？”

李赫宰眯眼，极力压低的怒火被男孩的三言两语再次点燃。

是，他的确在一段日子里给予男孩超出同事的关心和纵容，导致两人之间的的关系过于暧昧了。但他现在十分清醒，清醒到不能再清醒，他很清楚什么最珍贵，很清楚自己要什么，所以他醒悟后将这件事隐瞒起来，怕被爱人察觉，怕在他俩之间造成不可挽回的裂痕。

但他现在无法继续瞒下去了，白天男孩在李东海面前叫嚣的样子让他无法容忍，男孩在他不知道的情况下把皮夹丢在车上的事他更是不知情，这些事情就像一颗定时炸弹一样令李赫宰心惊肉跳。包括男孩今晚的偏激行为，这真的影响到了他与李东海之间的感情和信任，他不知道男孩以后还会做出什么事，所以他今晚必须来，他有必要跟男孩把一切都说清楚，把一切都断绝干净。

他看了眼男孩，不想让他再对自己抱有任何幻想。

“那天在酒店我已经说的很清楚了。”

“我，从来没有对你动心过。”

“如果你觉得我对你的关心是爱，那你未免太过自作多情了。”

他神情冰冷又疏离，说得干脆又果断，男孩似乎是不能接受李赫宰口中的说词，张大了眼睛难以置信地望着他。

“那个男人究竟有什么好！你跟他一点也不合适！”

“他心机又霸道！根本配不上你！”

李赫宰听完面如冰霜，冲上脑门的怒火再也压制不住。

“你敢再说一遍？”

“难道不是吗！”男孩顾不上本该楚楚可怜的样子，愤怒地口不择言大吼起来：

“就是因为这样你才厌倦他，所以你才会喜欢我，我比他乖巧比他细心！我才真正懂你理解你！”

被戳到痛处的李赫宰身形晃了晃，男孩直白的一句话就把他心那点隐秘到见不得光的心思暴露在两人面前。

难道不是吗？他自己都反问自己，李赫宰你敢说自己没有在某一刻把男孩当成李东海过？你有没有在深夜加班疲惫不堪时，掉入过男孩的关怀备至中，甚至希望出现的是李东海？你在做什么？图新鲜？图刺激？你跟李东海认识快十年，当初狗皮膏药一样只差跪下来抱住李东海的腿求交往了，现在怎么着？七年过去就厌倦他的脾性了吗？你当初不是扬言自己爱的就是李东海的高傲和娇气吗？

没有。他听见自己果断的否定，他十分确定李东海就是他最爱的人，并爱他爱得早已深入骨髓，成为他的心跳他的呼吸，那是他的信仰是他的方向，从来都是。

他突然胆颤心惊，连男孩都看得出来，那本就敏感聪明的李东海是不是……

男孩嘴巴不停还在继续道：

“那个李东海只是把你当成一只宠物让你呼之即来挥之即去而已！”

“他自己也清楚的很，我不过是讽刺几句他整个脸色都变了……”

“刚才的话你也对李东海说了？”李赫宰逼近他，眼里的狠戾像是一把尖刀，好像下一秒就要撕碎他。

“我……”

“是不是！”李赫宰气得一把揪起男孩的衣领，滔天的怒火使他理智全无，再也顾不上男孩病患的身份和工作以来积攒的情分。

男孩也被冲昏了头，苍白的脸上表情扭曲声音凄厉无比：

“他活该！他就是贱！他活该被人抛弃！”

狠毒的字眼刺激的李赫宰两眼通红，他揪着男孩的衣领将他一把甩在地上，男孩尖叫一声摔倒在地，眼泪瞬间流下来：

“你怎么忍心这样对我！”

“是你逼我的。”李赫宰胸口上下起伏，忍住自己还想要动手的欲望，狠狠咬牙说出的话缓慢而又残忍：

“我真为过去的自己感到羞耻。”

“居然会瞎了眼觉得你像李东海。”

他转过身再也没有去看倒在地上表情呆滞的男孩，走出病房的一瞬间轻飘飘说了句：

“你被解雇了。”

经理赶到医院的时候李赫宰正要开车回家，他看见自家老板面色阴沉像是聚集了一场猛烈的风暴，吞了吞口水大着胆子上前去打招呼。

“李总。”经理敲了敲车窗，在李赫宰降下车窗后点头笑了笑：“李总，你快回去吧，这边我来看着。”

“嗯。”李赫宰在黑暗中应了一声，“辛苦你了，让Linda给他父母打电话，然后你就可以走了。”

“好我知道了。”

李赫宰踩下油门，就在车子快要开出停车位时，经理再三犹豫最后良心战胜理智，小跑两步再次来到李赫宰车窗边。

“李总！我……有事要对你坦白！”他一副视死如归的表情，看起来快要哭了。

李赫宰眉头皱得紧紧的很是不耐烦：“有话快说。”

经理绞着手指脸色尴尬，结结巴巴地不敢看自家老板的脸色：

“就那天，那天我们去酒吧喝酒……”

“我拍了一个小视频传到ins上了……”

李赫宰的眼睛慢慢张大，就在他心中那个直觉越来越强烈时，经理眼睛一闭破罐破摔的下一句话硬生生让他心脏停止了跳动。

“我拍到你跟助理玩传纸游戏……”

“然后……李先生点赞了……”

车子在马路上飞驰，李赫宰握紧方向盘的手心里全是密密麻麻的汗。

他都不知道自己是怎么开出医院的，他的大脑一片空白，这几天混乱的事情都不知道该从何时开始整理。

李东海知道了……他早就知道了。

他早就知道那晚自己不是在加班，早就知道自己是在骗他，早就知道自己是在酒吧疯玩并且夜不归宿，还是在纪念日当天。

但他什么都没说，好几天过去了，李东海什么话都没说。

这个认知把李赫宰心脏都吓停了，随后又狂跳不止一下一下的就要蹦出嗓子眼，他感觉从脚底升起一股寒意，背后的冷汗让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

他为什么不问？为什么装作不知道？

不，李赫宰这时候才意识到，李东海是给过他提醒的。

那晚过后李东海反常的态度，对他不咸不淡的语言，还有约会时爱人突如其来的问题，无不在暗示他，自己已经知道了。

知道自己打着加班的幌子在酒吧跟助理无比暧昧，厮混到天亮。

他暗骂自己犯蠢，明明早就应该察觉出李东海的不对劲的。

结果愚蠢至极的他还一直以为李东海是在闹脾气是因为身体不舒服，还妄想把事情瞒过去当做什么都没发生。

李赫宰额前冒出一层薄薄的细汗，嘴里干涩不已，他终于明白自己临走之前李东海那副心如死灰的表情是为什么了。李赫宰的心口传来阵阵钝痛，他现在惶恐不安连指尖都在颤抖，脚下狂踩油门，车子还没停稳他就窜下去，只想第一时间回家给爱人解释清楚。

他没想到，迎接他的是一室漆黑沉寂，空荡荡的家中哪里还有李东海的身影。


End file.
